Buffs and Debuffs
= Buffs: = Blessed: A random Natural Buff is inflicted each second, Blessed lasts for Number seconds Bouncing: Attacks bounce back for an amount of time The Higher the Tier is, the attack will bounce for Number time before vanishing Burning/Poisonnous/Venomous/Shocking/Radioactive: Enemies get Burn/Poison/Venom/Shocked if they hit you, or if you hit them The higher the Buff's Tier, the Higher the Debuff's Tier will be Attribut Resistance: Immune to a certain Attribut by Number*10% Explosive: Deals extra area damage The Higher the Tier is, the explosion will deal as much as Tier Number ATK as the original Attack Homing: Attacks never miss, attacks split to more attacks The Higher the Homing Tier is, the more splits you get by (Square Root of "Tier Number") Insta-Regeneration: You regen an amount of HP each second The Higher the tier the more HP you regen Life Steal: Only two tiers exist, tier one: you get HP equivalent to 1/2 as much damage dealt on an enemy tier two: you regen HP equivalent to damage dealt Neutral Ignorance: You ignore Number% of your enemy's DEF Regeneration: You regen an amount of HP each day The Higher the tier, the more HP you regen Speed: SPD increases by Number*10% Strength: Deals even more damage than what you normally do The Higher the tier is, the damage dealt will be Number* as much damage Thief: Number*10% to steal an enemy's equipement. Thorns: Enemies get hurt by Number damage if they hit you, debuff only works for creatures with Neutral Attribut = Debuffs: = Afraid: Depending on the tier, your ATK; SPD and DEF will be divide by Number+1 for Number² Amazed: Can not attack for Number*5 second Attracted: You can't away from your enemy The Higher the Tier, the closer you'll be pulled in by mass/Your mass)*Tier Number² DIS Blindness: You'll miss your attacks as a Number% chance Burn: You take an amount of damage each duration The Higher the Burn Tier is, the more damage you'll take each Number second Corrosive: You take Number²*10 damage each Number² second Cursed: A random Magical Debuff is inflicted each second, Cursed lasts for Number seconds Drowning: Incased in a bubble, taking 10% damage each second Effect lasts for Number² seconds During this, you take 2* as much damage from Water Attacks, and 1/2 as much damage from Thunder ones. Frozen: You can't do a thing for Duration The Higher the Tier is, you'll be frozen for Number second Frozen Hell: A debuff that combines Burn and Frozen Glued: You stick to the ground, can't get closer or further You need to hit what sticks you to the ground, Number² Times Haunted: Distracts enemies, as they attack at random, the effect lasts for Number*10 Melting: You take Number²*10 damage each Number² second Poison/Venom: You take an amount of damage each day duration The Higher the Poison/Venom Tier is, the more damage you'll take each Number² day Radiated: Stats get randomised The Higher the Tier is, the more randomised stats will be Reflected: You can't get closer to your enemy The Higher the Tier, the further you'll be pushed away by mass/Your mass)*Tier Number² DIS Shocked: You can't attack+Takes damage for Duration The Higher the Tier is, you'll take Number damage per Tier² second Shrunk: You become smaller, decreasing your MAX stats Slowness: Decreases SPD by Number% Stunt: You can't attack for Tier² second Thinking: Can not attack for Number*5 second Weakness: Deals less damage The Higher the tier is, the damage dealt will be Number)* as much damage Wither: Takes Number²*2 damage each Number² seconds During this, you take 2* as much damage from Dark attacks, and 1/2* as much damage from light ones